


i can't be the only one who hears you

by makeshiftvoiid



Category: Clone High
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song: Oh Klahoma (Jack Stauber), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftvoiid/pseuds/makeshiftvoiid
Summary: “Have you been eating at all lately?” Julius questioned while folding his hands together. Vincent eyed him, the exhaustion clear in his eyes. He didn’t answer. “I’ve noticed you haven’t been touching your food during lunch,” Julius remarked. “I’m… just worried, I suppose.”
Relationships: Vincent Van Gogh/Julius Caesar (Clone High)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	i can't be the only one who hears you

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thingy before i keep working on a longer fic i started yesterday. planning it is stressing me out a bit so i thought it'd be nice to take a break and write something else sjdfkjsdkfsd

_Set the phasers to rot  
What has got you distraught?_

“Have you been eating at all lately?” Julius questioned while folding his hands together. Vincent eyed him, the exhaustion clear in his eyes. He didn’t answer. “I’ve noticed you haven’t been touching your food during lunch,” Julius remarked. “I’m… just worried, I suppose.”

Vincent lowered his head and shrugged. “Just haven’t been hungry,” he yawned. “It’s been hard to sleep, too. And even when I do sleep, it’s never enough.” He hid his face in his arms, his chin resting on the table. “I’m just tired all the time.”

_It’s negative attention at best  
But call it nothing  
Maybe it’s something, a little bit, a little bit  
Maybe it’s something, do a little bit_

Julius’s eyebrows furrowed. “Is Gandhi bothering you again?”

“No… No, it’s not that.”

“What is it, then?”

Vincent didn’t answer again.

_It’s all about ascension, I guess  
Don’t put me to rest  
Go on and hand me your clothes  
Take a picture or two  
I can see you_

“Maybe it’d help to talk about it?”

“Maybe,” Vincent mumbled. “I’m never in the mood to do anything. I can hardly do my homework because I just space out all the time. No matter what I try, nothing makes me happy. Even painting isn’t fun anymore.”

_Tears falling down at the party  
Saddest little baby in the room  
Fears, tell me, fears, don’t get me started  
I get a little grey hair for every scare you share_

Julius nodded. “I get sad too sometimes-”

Vincent looked up at the other, but only for a split second. “I don’t think I’m just sad. It’s mostly…” He paused, taking a few seconds to try to find the right words. “...emptiness? It’s like the empty ‘what now?’ feeling you get after finishing a show, except it’s like that all the time.”

“Oh.” Well, Julius had definitely never felt that.

Vincent spoke slowly like he wasn’t sure if he should keep talking. “I feel like I’m gonna be alone forever.”

_I hear your eyes and I see those cries  
I hear those eyes and I see those cries  
I can’t be the only one who hears you_

“You won’t,” Julius said with certainty. “I know I don’t understand what you’re going through-” he reached across the table to take Vincent’s hand- “but I do know that it’ll get better. You’ll be okay.”

“When? When is it supposed to get better?” Vincent scowled as he sat up. “Because this has been happening for years and I feel the exact same, if not worse.” Julius felt the artist start to shake. “Every time I talk to someone about this, they tell me the same thing. I’m honestly starting to think it’s not going to get better.”

Julius’s lips parted slightly, not expecting the sudden mood change. Having not dealt with anything like this before, he had to take a moment to think about what to say. “I… I can’t tell you when. And I can’t say that it’ll be any time soon, but… look at me.” Vincent did so, albeit reluctantly, with glossy eyes. Julius squeezed his hand. “I’ll be with you the whole time. You’re not alone, Vinnie.”

_Tears falling down at the party  
Saddest little baby in the room  
Fears, tell me, fears, don’t get me started  
I get a little grey hair for every scare you share_

Vincent smiled and the tears finally spilled. Embarrassed, he used his other hand to wipe them away and looked towards the floor. “I like it when you call me that,” he chuckled.

“I know you do.” Julius couldn’t help but smile back at him. “You can talk to me whenever you need to. Even if you call me at like, three in the morning, I’ll listen.”

Vincent nodded. “Okay… Thank you.”

_Tears falling down at the party  
Saddest little baby in my eye  
Fears, tell me, fears, don’t get me started  
I might die_


End file.
